


Marvel Infinites Ground Zero

by DarkImpetus



Series: Marvel Infinites [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Power Pack, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Too many Summers kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkImpetus/pseuds/DarkImpetus
Summary: In the Marvel Universe, normal is the weird. Welcome to Marvel Infinites where a new generation of heroes rises to fight the forces of Hydra, WHISPER, puberty, and much more.





	1. Power Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Power Pack have some stories to share with each other, but who has the best and most shocking?

The sun was high in the sky as families headed towards the beach. Summer vacation was here. Well, summer vacation for the Power family was a bit different. Alex, Julie, Jack, and Katie went on a space epic at the beginning of their vacation to save their parents using powers they received from a dying alien. Now, their biggest challenge awaits them. What could possibly be more dangerous than an alien planet? Simple, moving to New York, the superhuman capital of the world.

The kids were gathered in the living room. They have not exactly set up the television, so Netflix and cable were out of the picture. They had to do the dreaded, talking about their day to each other. Alex, being the oldest, would naturally be the first to volunteer and exercise the privilege of being the oldest sibling.

“So, Smart Alex, why aren’t you going first,” Julie questioned. The younger two, Jack and Katie, giggled at their brother who was shrinking.

“Um, nothing happened,” Alex said while turning away.

“And I don’t believe you,” Jack continued to giggle. He was turning red from a mixture of holding back his laughter and the humiliation he felt for Alex.

Still, he just shook his bright blond hair. “No, nothing happened.”

“Streisand Effect,” Julie said.

“What?”

“It’s when you cover something up, but ultimately shed more light on it,” Julie explained.

“Alright, fine,” Alex huffed, “I got a wedgie today.” A normal family would get angry, laugh at his misfortune, or show some concern, but the other Power kids just groaned.

“Again?” Katie pretty much expressed what everyone else wanted to express.

“Alex, I thought we weren’t going to do this anymore,” Jack groaned, “It’s always the same cycle: you don’t cover up your tighty whities, some jerk grabs them, you don’t punch him in the face the moment you feel him, you get a wedgie, your clothes are stolen are destroyed, and you run home in the nude after your underwear breaks.”

“Keep quiet,” Alex shushed, “This isn’t our old house in Virginia anymore. There’s a family next door who can hear us.” While cold, he understood it was true. After the first month’s worth of underwear, his siblings grew more apathetic towards his little problem. It’s even worse now since he has superpowers and can defend himself.

“Anyways, my day was much better and more exciting than Alex’s,” Julie said, “So I went to a junior book club and we were reading ‘A Modest Proposal’. Anyways, there was a fight that broke out because one of the girls thought it was horrific that someone would propose to eat babies.”

“Ew,” Katie said, “Why would you want to eat babies?”

“It’s not meant to be taken literally. It’s supposed to sound so horrible and extreme so that people wouldn’t like it.”

“Then why is it called ‘modest’,” asked Katie.

“That’s irony,” said Julie.

“What’s irony,” asked Katie.

“It’s when you say one thing but mean the other.”

“Isn’t that just lying?”

“No, it’s not lying because it’s not meant to be taken at face value and … Jack, why don’t you tell yours?”

“Well, I met some superheroes.” All eyes and ears were now on Jack. Which ones did he meet? The X-Men? The Avengers? The Defenders? The Fantastic Four? Well, they all met them when they attended their dad’s tour of his new job. The Guardians of the Galaxy? X-Factor?

“Prestige and Cryptic.” Then their shocked expressions faded into eyebrow-raising and head-scratching. Who?

“Who are they again?” said Alex.

“They’re superheroes our age who derailed a superhuman trafficking ring,” said Jack, “But that’s not the point. The point is that there are superheroes just like us. They’re a couple of kids around Alex’s age.”

“That’s … amazing,” Julie exclaimed. It was rather shocking. Really, the only time the kids heard her raise her voice was when she’s angry or over a book. Her being thrilled at superheroism is something new.

“One’s a psychic and the other has weird powers,” continued Jack. He elbowed Katie. “Top that one.”

“I can,” Katie said, “But I’m going to need a while.”

“Take as long as you like,” said Alex.

Well, she did take as long as she liked. In fact, most of the siblings had forgotten about that day at worst or vaguely remembered it at best. It was the day before school started, so the kids decided to go pick out their clothes for the next day.

“Kids,” their father called, “Our bedroom. Now.” When they all rushed down, it frankly looked like a mess. Everything from new giant sponges to clothes were on the floor and covering the walls. Even the winter blankets were strewn about. To say the least, this is the weirdest blanket fort they ever saw.

“Why did you --”

“It’s to block out sound,” their mother explained to Julie. Alex froze. His parents were looking directly at him.

“I would have never believed what Katie drew out, but then she then started glowing and creating orbs of light.” Dr. Power handed the comic Katie drew to Alex. The siblings looked at it. Katie had drawn out everything from their parents getting captured by the lizard aliens called the Snarks to receiving their powers to destroying their father’s work to prevent the Earth from exploding in a wave of antimatter.

“So, how long have you had these powers?”

“Since the beginning of summer vacation. We’ve really been superheroes once and used them to … do our chores. We’ve never been superheroes again and the whole secret keeping was Alex’s idea. And I once used Ruth’s clarinet to unclog a toilet after hearing about it from some cartoon.” Julie smiled as she began sweating.

 _Wow, she would be terrible in court._ Alex thought.

“Alex,” said his mother in the voice she used to force them to do their chores.

“Okay, I did tell them to keep it secret because I knew Dad got the job in New York and thought about how many telepaths there were and the less people knew, the better and --”

“Okay, stop,” interjected Dr. Power, “I’ve been saving this speech for a while in case one of you is a mutant. I suppose this is close enough. Have you ever heard the story of the Sword of Damocles?”

“Kang’s ship?” Dr. Power shook his head at Jack’s answer.

“It’s not that one. It’s the tale of a king who is in constant danger because of his power. Peter Parker simplified it in one of his speeches by saying that ‘great power comes great responsibility’,” said Dr. Power, “When at school, you need to keep your powers in check at all times, but if you ever feel overwhelmed by needing to control them, we’re always here. I could ask my boss for an arrangement with Avengers Academy.”

“Don’t worry. We learned to control our powers while doing chores,” assured Jack. For obvious reasons, the parents did not have any less fear than when they started.

“Kids, you know we love you. Unlike your father, I grew up here in New York. I saw the X-Men grow up,” said Mrs. Power, “I saw Sentinels burn down entire buildings just to kill one mutant. I can’t imagine and don’t want to imagine that happening to you.”

“We understand,” Alex said.

The reason why they didn’t entrust their kids to Avengers Academy is that they simply weren’t going to uproot them again. They already tore them from their friends in Virginia to his more constricted space in New York. Constricting them within a dorm in Four Freedoms Plaza was maddening.

Still, this was a leap of faith they needed to make. Just hope they don’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always bothered me that the Power kids never told their family their secret identities. All the unjust groundings they get would be reduced to zero and maybe would stop them bickering with each other over superhero stuff and maybe bring parental wisdom into it.


	2. Summers Family Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just another day in the Boathouse/complex underneath the Boathouse. With a superhuman family, there is no normal.

Madelyne Pryor was a teenage clone of Jean Grey made my Mr. Sinister for unknown purposes. Most likely, she would be used for a convoluted plot involving the creation of ultimate children. It was a good thing she was out of Mr. Sinister’s clutches. She was like a military officer, being the first one up in the morning. As alarm clocks rang through the Breakstone Lake Compound which all the the children of Jean Grey and Cyclops inhabited. The children consisted of biological children like Rachel and her younger brother who was taken into the future and raised to be a soldier because he was destined to kill the First Mutant and came back looking like he could be Rachel’s great uncle, Cable.

Maddie knocked on the first door. “Philip! Philip! Wake up!” she bellowed as she rang a cow bell. Her parents didn’t let her get a megaphone, seeing how no one would sleep. The sixteen-year-old walked out of his room with a stuffed sheep in hand.

“Quiet, you’re waking all the animals,” Philip hissed. If he was a snake, he would probably start spitting venom to protect his kids.

Maddie just rolled her eyes, knowing very well that his stuffed animals collection was not alive. She walked over to the next door. She was about to knock, then realized that the name on the door was among the deceased X-Men. His name was Nate Grey, originating in a world where the will of Apocalypse was supreme.

She moved to the next door, the door of Alexander “Sasha” Summers who came from a world where Scott Summers and Emma Frost were a couple rather than the husband of Jean Grey and a pile of shattered diamonds that someone probably used to pay for all the bills around the mansion.

“So get up get down If you're gonna come around,” she sang at the door of Sasha’s biological sister, Meghan who only burst through it in diamond form screaming.

“No! No! I just got that song out of my head! No more ponies!” She ran towards the bathroom as she covered her ears. Now, onto the next girl, Rachel.

“Rachel, wake up. Pancakes are ready,” she said softly. When he received no response, she needed to get at something else. “Rachel, Franklin’s here.” Still nothing. “Rachel Anne Summers, you better get your lazy butt out of here or I’ll use my telepathy to tell all the students that you wear boys’ underwear!”

“I was in the bathroom, jerkass,” the eleven-year-old girl said dismissively. She waved her hand and telekinetically threw her into the next room inhabited by the reality warper. Of course, Maddie hated this room. Scotty Summers is from a world where the X-Men were gone and Havok had a child with … Madelyne Pryor. To say the least, it was awkward for Maddie, seeing her and by extension Jean Grey’s son in front of her and having to call him her brother. No wonder she and Havok never were in the same room with each other. Being in here was already weird enough.

“Hi mommy,” he said rather cheerfully. Whether he did it to get on her nerves for destroying a ship in the bottle or was genuine was really up for interpretation.

“Have you been doing this all night?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“This is already too awkward.” She burst out and went into the next room which held the youngest children. Jeanette Summers was the biological six-year-old child of Jean and Scott from another universe; four-year-old Raven Summers was Gambit’s child, but that universe’s gambit was an altered clone of Scott; and the infant Katie Summers was Scott and Jean’s last biological child that was actually from this universe.

“Shh, you’ll wake the baby,” said Jeanette in her best “big girl” voice a child could muster.

“You’re right,” whispered Maddie sarcastically, “Now get up, you two. Breakfast is ready.”

“Breakfast is ready!” In unrelated news, the sound of a baby crying also filled up the room.

At the breakfast table, Maddie was seated next to Rachel who was slathering her pancakes in syrup. She visibly wore a look of disgust.

“What’s wrong,” Rachel asked.

“Mike Wheeler over here is slathering all that spyrup all over those pancakes,” she said dismissively.

“One, in the show, it was eggs, not pancakes. Two, I am not any member of the Party. Unlike them, I’m actually athletic,” Rachel said with an air of pride radiating from her. No one else thought to say anything about it. In fact, no one thought at all. In a family of telepaths, thinking something mildly insulting might drive everyone to tear you to shreds.

After breakfast, everyone began getting dressed for the school day. Rachel had pulled on her usual dress followed by the running shorts underneath it in case anyone decided to have any ideas while she walked upstairs. She threw on her backpack and headed towards the mansion using the tunnel system that connected all buildings on the Xavier Institute campus, the boathouse included.

Then there was the matter of how empty the mansion was. All of them looked at their phones, watches, and clocks on the wall and then stared at Maddie who was backing away from the group as slowly and silently as possible. It was a week before school starts.

“Get her!” cried out Sasha as he ran towards her. Maddie waved her finger and his shirt flew up into his face as he fell on the floor. Rachel held a pen between her index and middle finger. If she wasn’t surrounded by siblings and cameras, she would probably have given her the bird. To say the least, Maddie was locked up in her room, trying to avoid her siblings all day. The rest of the siblings were on either in their rooms, on the dock, or elsewhere on the Xavier School property.

“Bye Dad, bye Doc Grey. I’m off to run track.” Meghan was in nothing more than a black sports bra and bright pink and white running shorts. Jean only shook her head at her adopted daughter’s choice of clothing.

“Dressed like that? No you’re not,” Jean scolded, “One, it’s unseasonably cold. Put on a shirt. Two, before you put on a shirt, remove that stuffing from your chest. You look ridiculous.” Suddenly, the unseasonably cold day got so much warmer as the laughter of her siblings, some at her and some at other things, came to her ears.

But one sibling didn’t laugh, Scotty. The eight-year-old was focused on repairing the ship then repairing the bottle. Sure, it felt like cheating, but he made the original before Maddie and Rachel destroyed it. Rachel was there as both moral support and the one repairing the bottle using the glass that was on the floor and on Maddie’s shirt.

“Are you sure you can fix it without your reality warping powers,” Rachel asked.

“Does Philip sleep with a stuffed animal?” To Rachel’s surprise, he did manage to fix it. Sure, glue was everywhere, but it was fixed. Now, all that was needed was a bottle.

Speaking of Philip, he was with Jeanette, Raven, and Katie in the girl’s room. Ah, this was the only room that respected the sanctity of his hobby. He was currently sewing the paw back onto a stuffed dog who wore a pancake as a hat. Once he finished, he handed the dog to Jeanette.

“There, good as new,” Philip said. Jeanette hugged the little dog and cradled it in her arms like it was her child. “So, does it have a name?”

“I can name my stuffed animals,” asked Jeanette.

“Sure, I name all my little friends,” Philip said, “It’s the best part about having them. They’re always your best friends.”

“But doesn’t that make you weird?” Ouch, Jeanette, Ouch.

“It’s not weirder than Rachel wearing boy’s underwear.” Yep, this was his best defense. Truly, the best way to avoid getting beaten up by an angry half-pint.

Then there were Sasha and Maddie. The kids were in Maddie’s room on the floor counting cash. Sasha had borrowed cash from Maddie who was currently calling in the debt he owed her. When Sasha put down the final coin, he said, “Done and paid back with interest.”

“How did you pay for this. You don’t work,” Maddie gasped.

“Couch diving,” said Sasha, “You’d be surprised how much you can make in change, especially in the game lounge.”

But all the fun in the house came to an end with one telepathic message.

_We’ll be back. Purifiers and U-Men have been spotted at the PRIDE School for the Gifted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Men continuity is really convoluted with all the alternate timelines, clones, and clones from alternate timelines. Still, one of the things that bothers me is that good future plots are few and far between with the X-Men, so much so that I stopped reading during House of M and Decimation. 
> 
> Also, the kids that are not biological kids of this universe's Cyclops/Phoenix pairing are from terrible futures. I put that down here because I might actually change the narrative sooner or later. Sometimes, things look good in an outline, but their executions look bad.
> 
> Oh, and this chapter is totally a Loud House ripoff.


	3. What a Senseless Thing to Do with Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin's dad wants him to learn something from his a faculty-student meeting at the Future Foundation. Yeah, that's not going to happen.

Each floor of the Baxter Building felt like a completely different realm of science fiction. The first floor was what anyone expected at a lobby for a hospital - sign-in counters, a waiting area, and doors and elevators with people running in and out. The second floor looked more like the bridge of the _Home One_ from _Star Wars_ due to its minimization of angular spaces. The third floor was straight out of _Tron_ with its colored lines running along the walls. And so forth. Each floor had its purpose from low light experiments, to meeting halls, classrooms, living spaces, study rooms, and so much more.

Outside the Baxter Building and in Four Freedoms Plaza, there were multiple schools: Avengers Academy which was for the superhumans, Cosmic Conservatory for alien students wishing to learn about Earth, and the Von Doom Institute for the Leaders of Tomorrow. Yes, they Fantastic Four has a school dedicated to their longtime foe. The hatchet was buried for quite some time, but it took longer for that school to be established.

Franklin Richards was the son of the couple that built the Age of Marvel, Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. Every member in his family including his honorary uncles, the Thing and Spider-Man, held advanced degrees or multiple lesser but equally hard degrees. His father had four doctorates in physics alone, his mother was a certified medical doctor with mechanical engineering experience, the Human Torch had enough engineering degrees to build Four Freedoms Plaza, and the Thing held expertise in space travel that he received an honorary doctorate for his journals of dimension travel. And Spider-Man, well, old Peter Parker worked harder than hard to be able to take over Horizon Labs.

Then there were the Future Foundation, kids who could hold multiple degrees despite their age. Franklin’s younger sister by two years already held a master’s degree in biology, a bachelor’s in chemical engineering with a minor in engineering management, a bachelor’s in finance with a minor in visual arts. And Valeria isn’t the smartest person in the Future Foundation despite being the daughter of the smartest person on Earth.

Then there was Franklin. It would be odd to call him the normal one because he is surrounded by so many geniuses from all over the cosmos and some even came from several other dimensions. Really, the only label he could bear is the weird one. Most of the time, he was among the shorter kids his age as well as the skinniest person in the room. He was plain-looking with his light brown hair and blue eyes. Perhaps the most damning thing about him is that he was not in the Future Foundation, the very organization his family built.

Still, he was heir to the Fantastic Four, meaning that he needed to learn the ropes of being around smart people. He was sitting with Maggie Braddock, Nadia Pym, Leech, and Artie Maddicks -- a few people he knew and liked. Really, he didn’t know anyone here. One hundred of the smartest kids in the world lived under this roof, yet he barely knew any of them.

“Franklin, I want you to sit closer to me,” Mr. Fantastic said. Translation: These kids you’re with are … not the smartest of the smart. I want you to sit next to me and my personal pets.

The teacher’s pet were four kids around Franklin’s age, but he had some objections to them. There was a boy who could pass off as Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman’s son but the sense of humor as a roadkill, a mutant girl who probably should be locked away for using her cloaking powers to spy on boys changing and showering, and an inhuman girl who probably need to sleep, and a boy who has a slight coffee addition at a young age. So two deserved to be hung from a dead tree and two deserve a nap.

“Minutes from our last student-faculty meeting. We covered the change in lab times. They will now be from eight in the morning to five in the afternoon to give Johnny a break from having to repair water damage at three in the morning. Now, onto academics.” Mr. Fantastic droned on and on about things like their new antimatter engineering class and how great it is to have Dr. Power on board. “Moving on, we must discuss the most important matter: recruitment. Due to several students leaving to join the workforce, we are left with twenty-five slots which must be filled.”

“Hundreds of kids from all over the world will be in the Baxter Building just to fight for a spot. We don’t want to keep them waiting, so I motion the debate model that was proposed several years ago.” This specific staff member pushed a folder towards Mr. Fantastic. Franklin’s eyes looked over his father’s shoulders. He wasn’t interested, but he did fake it well enough that no one suspected a thing. The meeting ended at the same time the sun was out of the sky. When Franklin walked out the door, he didn’t say anything. When he got into his room, he collapsed on his bed.

“That was so boring,” Franklin sighed. A small stuffed animal leapt on the bed. This stuffed dog was great pyrenees who was wearing a hat that was meant to be a lampshade.

“Rachel called earlier,” woofed the living stuffed animal.

“What did Ruby say?” Franklin sat up at looked at his living toy. He had brought him to live in an attempt to test out powers he had earned in an attempt to regain offensive powers after the Onslaught Catastrophe.

“She said that Data-Axel is stupid,” he barked once more. Franklin smiled. As superheroes, they had their own special code which they used. Data-Axel being stupid means the Asthma Monster and the Allergen Gang were out trying to give, well, asthma to everyone. Sure, they’re a stupid gang, but a child superhero will take anything.

Franklin had a black portal open right above him. As it descended over him, a costume replaced his normal clothes. They were a black and white suit that was a uniform for the Future Foundation but was altered in order to draw less suspicion. It included a white cloak in order to better hide his identity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franklin has always been the most difficult character to write, being so powerful and so young. Naturally, I stripped away that power and give him new ones. Mr. Fantastic, on the other hand, is easy to write because most people perceive him as this insufferable genius. With the Maker, he is an insufferable genius. This version of Mr. Fantastic is kind of a jerk, closer to the Maker. You'll see more of his character in future installments.
> 
> The idea of Four Freedoms Plaza being, well, a massive city within a city came from my cowriter, Dr. XXX, from tv tropes. It has multiple schools that actually are in the Marvel Universe, but they are slightly modified in one way or another.


End file.
